oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Robe of Protection
A Robe of Protection, commonly abbreviated to RoP, is an enchanted piece of clothing that gives extra Armor Rating. It is the armor of choice for magic-users, as they cannot cast their spells while wearing heavier armor such as chain or plate. That being said, rogues will also use these robes when they are trying to be stealthy, while fighters always carry one in the event that they need to fight a Rust Beast, whose corrosive properties have no effect on cloth. Robes of Protection are commonly found in forest bags, but master tailors can also craft their own. A Robe of Protection gives 30 extra Armor Rating and can be combined with a Leather Belt and Boots to increase the Armor Rating to 32, or even higher with the use of magic rings such as a Lesser Protection Ring. Like the common Robe, the RoP comes in several colors: Black, Grey, Brown, Green, Blue, Light Blue, Purple, Red and Yellow. On the Player Market, Robes of Protection generally went from 10,000 GP - 20,000 GP for many years, depending on the color. This was bolstered by the Silver Leaf Shop, which in those days sold the robes for 20,000 GP each, regardless of color. In recent years, however, there has been an overall surplus of robes, resulting in the prices decreasing quite a bit (with the cheapest robes often given away for free). There are also GM (Grandmaster) Robes of Protection, which bestow some additional benefits that have yet to be documented as of late 2019. Varieties Black Black Robes of Protection are one of the most popular varieties that exist. This is partly because they constitute the base of an iconic wizard look: see Marthonis and Beleth for some famous examples. On the Player Market, this variety tends to be valued on the higher side, from 7,500 GP - 10,000 GP. Another easy way to get a Black RoP is to give 1 Ancient Tome to the scholar Malas, who hangs around in a back alley of Lerilin. Black RoPs have also been found in the chest in the Lich lair of Skull Island Dungeon. Blue Blue Robes of Protection are the standard uniform of city officials in Mirith, such as Lord Rengal and the late Ciddia Tigg. They also tend to go for 7,500 GP - 10,000 GP on the Player Market. Another way to obtain one is to gather 12 Blue Roses and give them to Cletcher, who wanders about the streets of Mirith. Brown Brown Robes of Protection are, by far, the most common variety. This is largely due to the fact that they can be found somewhat frequently on zombies, not to mention the usual forest bags. As a result, many players and guilds have amassed a large collection of Brown RoPs, and they are valued so low that they generally cannot be sold on the Player Market. Despite this fact, or perhaps because of it, they are still favored by many players. When other robes can be hard to find, there are always Browns. The color is also favored by the population of Lerilin, from Mr. Geofric to the late Mayor Palmer. Green Green Robes of Protection are a less popular, but no less expensive variety. Those seeking to collect these robes are advised to start collecting Bone Mage Staves. Giving 20 of the staves to Mirthia in a dangerous area of the Marali Catacombs will net you a Ruby Heart, which can be given to Marcial at Marali's Tailor Shop in exchange for a Green RoP. Perhaps as a result of the somewhat difficult quest, Green RoPs are valued on the higher end of the range, from 7,500 GP - 10,000 GP. These robes were favored by the cult of the Venom Priests. Gray Gray Robes of Protection are used as the alternate uniform of Marali and her forces, with Captain Tarnus Quin as a prominent example. Gray RoPs be obtained through a quest chain: first, bring 100 Harpie Beaks to Jorda of Morganstown to obtain a Mortar and Pestle, then bring that to Leihem in the Brigobaen Library to get the robe. The robes can also be traded on the Player Market for roughly 5,000 GP - 7,500 GP. Light Blue Light Blue Robes of Protection are another one of the less-used varieties. Some officials of Mirith, such as the late Father Nafets, have used this color as their primary uniform, instead of the customary blue. Brigobaen novices seem to favor it too. On the Player Market, they might be valued at 2,500 GP - 7,500 GP. Red Red Robes of Protection are one of the most iconic choices for wizards. It is a tradition which appears to date back to the First Era and the Sorcerer's Council, having been popularized by such esteemed figures as Avesne and Seth. It remains just as popular today, owing perhaps in part to the aggressive marketing tactics of business magnate Lance Waltham. Red RoPs are also used as uniforms among the forces of Andris. One way to get a Red RoP is to bring 12 Red Roses to Tamyr, the innkeeper of Lerilin. Another way is to brave the fiery depths of the Volcano or the ruins of Aborek, where they can occasionally be found in chests. On the Player Market, they rank among the more expensive robes, ranging from 7,500 GP - 10,000 GP. Purple Purple Robes of Protection are the primary uniforms for all leadership and military personnel in Marali, such as Mother Terwynn Rees or Commander Evroulf McTyr. They can occasionally be found in a chest in the Ice Dungeon. Alternatively, one can bring 12 Purple Roses to Galas at the General Store of Port Gast to get one. They range from 7,500 GP - 10,000 GP on the Player Market. Yellow Yellow Robes of Protection are quite possibly the rarest of the varieties, and definitely the least-favored overall. One of the more infamous wearers of yellow in modern history was Elefin, the leader of the Black Hand. Yellow RoPs can occasionally be found on the bodies of Sand Dragons, but they cannot be acquired through any known quests or chests. They range from 7,500 GP - 10,000 GP on the Player Market. Category:Clothing Category:Item